


The Little Spidey and Me

by ofherfandomedits



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofherfandomedits/pseuds/ofherfandomedits
Summary: Tony Stark and Peter Parker have a special relationship that progresses slowly. Will their love survive the pain of having to live in the Avenger's Tower while living with all the others? Can it survive the enemies they face? Can it even survive death?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	The Little Spidey and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and will have multiple chapters! This is not finished!

Peter sat on top of the highest building in town with his eyes closed as the breeze blew through his hair. Mr. Stark insisted that he cut it but he loved the length of it, especially when MJ played with it on movie nights with him, her and Ned. They knew he was gay so MJ was like a sister to him as he was a brother to her. Ned, on the other hand, was bisexual and had a boyfriend of his own who they went to school with. Peter had the biggest crush on Tony Stark, MJ and Ned of course knew.  
Speaking of Tony Stark, Peter glanced down at his phone to check the time and quietly cussed himself out as he jolted up. He was going to be late getting to Tony’s house. Tony always grew nervous and was upset when Peter arrived late to his house. He really appreciated how much Tony cared for him but sometimes he was like a helicopter parent. He even still had the ‘Babysit Protocol’ installed into the suit to make sure Peter was okay.  
Peter quickly pulled on his mask as he webbed himself to May’s apartment quickly to grab his bag for the weekend. Most weekends he stayed at Tony’s house while Tony taught him how the mechanics work in the suits. He was also teaching him how to fix his own suits if something malfunctioned but wasn’t teaching him how to get rid of the protocols on there. He quickly grabbed his bad and said a quick bye to May not bothering to change out of his suit. May knew about him being Spiderman so he didn’t need to worry about her freaking out anymore.  
After saying his goodbyes, he webbed his way to Tony’s mansion. It was beautifully designed inside and out. Of course, Tony’s lab was in the basement and very well protected so no one could get to it. He used the key that Tony gave him and made his way inside. Peter changed in the bathroom and brought his bag to the guest room then made his way down to the basement where Tony was.  
Tony, of course, had a drink in his hand and was nervously pacing the floors of the basement, waiting for Peter. When Tony laid his eyes on Peter he immediately spoke up “you’re late Peter.” Peter let out a soft sigh and set his suit on his designated bench. “Sorry Mr. Stark, I lost track of time. It was a very slow day and I was just relaxing.” Tony not so lightly set down his drink on his bench “that is no excuse, Peter! What if something was wrong and I didn’t know!”  
Peter rolled his eyes a little getting frustrated with the older man “you could just use your baby monitor in my suit and make sure I was okay.” Tony let out a low growl “if you are going to be copping an attitude with me the whole time you are here you can leave” he stated simply as he got back to work. Peter got to work on his own suit, the room falling into an uncomfortable silence. It was after midnight when Friday let the two know that it was time for bed.  
The two split ways, after saying a quick goodnight, and made their way to their rooms. Tony was considering just making the guest room into Peter’s room but he didn’t know if that was crossing a line or not with the boy. Peter changed and settled down in bed, thinking about his mentor. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. He was suddenly startled awake at three in the morning from a really bad nightmare. He made his way to Tony’s room and gently shook the other awake “Mr. Stark?”


End file.
